


Triple Scoop

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa goes on a group outing/date with her new friends and tells them about her adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Scoop

Kyomi really hoped that Lisa wouldn’t feel awkward, tagging along on their ‘group outing’ that was really a double date. She felt awkward, and she had a date here. By the look on his face, Kevin felt awkward too. Or disgusted.

“Can I make a suggestion?” asked Kyomi as Kevin snapped his fingers in front of Brittany’s face.

“Hmm?” Brittany stopped sucking face with Pierre to look at her friends. 

“Eat your ice cream before it melts,” said Kyomi, and laughed at the blush on Brittany’s face.

“I forgot where we were,” said Brittany, poking the little bowl of ice cream with her plastic spoon.

“Yeah, we got that,” said Kevin.

“I, too, am sometimes blown away by her beauty,” said Pierre, and smiled at his girlfriend. Brittany giggled around her spoon, and then they just looked at each other for a while. Kyomi rolled her eyes.

“Well, I guess not everyone can be content with holding hands,” said Kevin. “At least you aren’t feeding each other.”

“They were doing that before you got here,” said Kyomi. “Then she got ice cream on her nose and he kissed it off and they’ve been making out ever since.”

“Oh good, so I haven’t missed much,” said a familiar voice. Kyomi turned to grin at her friend.

“Lisa, you made it!” She got up and hugged her friend.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t miss this ice cream for anything,” said Lisa, hugging her back. Then she stepped back and ushered someone closer.

“Who’s this?” asked Kyomi, taking in the sight of the new girl. She was dark-skinned like Kyomi, but her thick brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and her clothes were rather baggy. Her glasses shone in the fluorescent lighting of the store.

“This is Linda,” said Lisa. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Hi,” said Linda, waving at them and then pushing her glasses up her nose. Her other hand was holding Lisa’s hand.

“I told you she was gay,” said Kevin, smirking.

“Oh, shut up.” Kyomi nudged him playfully, then pulled him around in the booth so that Linda and Lisa could fit. They were a little too close to the handsy couple, but oh well.

“How did you know?” asked Lisa.

“Oh, one of my best friends is gay. You act the same way she does around women,” said Kevin.

“You’re Kevin!” Linda exclaimed, pointing at him. “Alex talks about you sometimes.”

“She does?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah. Well, she hasn’t lately, because of… stuff… but yeah, she used to talk about him all the time,” said Linda.

“Oh. Well, good to know that she talks about me,” said Kevin.

“I didn’t know that you had someone, Lisa,” said Brittany. “Since when?”

“Since before I started at Star Academy,” said Lisa. “It just never came up in conversation.”

“Didn’t you also hit on Pierre?” asked Kyomi, giving Lisa a playful look.

“Well, who wouldn’t? I mean, look at him,” said Linda.

“I can appreciate the horse without wanting to ride it,” said Lisa. Pierre choked on his spoon, much to the amusement of everyone else at the table.

“I’ll go order for us,” said Linda, standing up. “You want chocolate, Lisa?”

“Of course,” said Lisa. She gave Linda a kiss, then smiled after her as she walked up to the counter.

“No doubt about it, girl, you are smitten,” said Kyomi, grinning at her friend.

“So,” said Brittany, “was your desire for chocolate a double entendre?”

“What? No,” said Lisa, her cheeks immediately flushing pink. “That’s just a coincidence.”

“Mm-hm. Sure,” said Kyomi, stirring her spoon around in her ice cream. She licked some off the spoon.

“How serious is it?” asked Brittany.

“How did you two meet?” asked Kevin.

“Are you still a virgin?” asked Pierre. Everyone looked at him. “What? I am just curious.”

“We met when I first moved to Jorvik. She showed me around and I helped her out with a few things. You guys remember that day I wore a green hoodie to the academy, right?” said Lisa.

“Oh, you wore her hoodie. That’s adorable,” said Kevin.

“Not like I can wear any of your clothes, scrawny,” Kyomi teased, nudging him. “Except this.” With that, she swiped his hat and pushed it down over her dreadlocks.

“Sometimes I borrow Pierre’s scarf. Or jacket,” said Brittany.

“Well, the day I wore Linda’s jacket to the academy, we’d spent the night together,” said Lisa. “So that answers your question, Pierre.”

“And she doesn’t mind you telling us about your sex life?” asked Kevin.

“Oh, don’t let the bookish persona fool you, Linda has a mouth like a w- sailor,” said Lisa. She crossed her ankles together under the table.

“Always the quiet ones,” said Brittany. Kyomi snorted.

“No,” said Kyomi. “Kevin’s quiet and he’s more the type for flowers and romantic dates.”

“Talking about me?” asked Linda, coming back to the table with two bowls of ice cream. She set the chocolate one down in front of Lisa while she took the mint chocolate chip for herself.

“Among other things,” said Lisa. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “So, these are my new friends- Kyomi, Brittany, Pierre, and you’ve already met Kevin.” She pointed to each friend in turn.

“Hi,” said Linda. “I’m Linda. I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me.”

“Actually, not really,” said Brittany. “Lisa never really talks much about her other friends. We didn’t even know that she had a girlfriend until today.”

“I’m shy,” said Lisa. “And there’s that… other thing.”

“What other thing?” asked Kyomi. “Is it weird like magical music?”

“Magical music? There’s more magic and you never told me? Though you do have a magical touch,” said Linda.

“See?” said Lisa, blushing. “Mouth like a sailor.”

“Yeah,” said Brittany in response to Linda’s question. “There was a weird thing that happened a few weeks ago in the singing competition. I sang and Mr Bergen’s wife woke up from her coma.”

“There was something about this magical song too,” said Lisa. “What do you make of it, Linda?”

“Hmm. Well, I wouldn’t know without consulting some books,” said Linda. “But it sounds interesting. Have you told your new friends about your own magical adventures?”

“I’m worried about scaring them away if I do,” said Lisa. “It sounds crazy.”

“These guys don’t seem like Anne. You’ll be fine,” said Linda.

“Okay,” said Lisa, and took a deep breath. “A few months ago, I met this horse who could talk to me in my head and I could talk to him. I felt connected to him in some weird way. My other three friends, Linda, Anne, and Alex, can talk to their horses and have that connection too. I also have healing powers, Linda can see the timelines, Alex can fire bolts of lightning at people, and Anne can travel to a different dimension.” She sat there in silence once the flood of words stopped, waiting for the judgemental stares that she knew were coming.

“I know,” said Kevin. “Alex told me too.”

“She did?” asked Lisa. “Oh, of course she did. You’re her best friend, she probably tells you everything.”

“Yep,” said Kevin.

“A week ago, I wouldn’t have believed you. But now…” Brittany poked at her ice cream thoughtfully.

“You’re a Soul Rider and you didn’t tell me,” said Kyomi. “That’s pretty damn cool.”

“You are a magnet for weirdness just as I, it seems, am a magnet for physical harm,” said Pierre. “This town is very weird, though.”

“Thanks,” said Brittany.

“All except for you,” said Pierre, quickly kissing her on the cheek. Brittany smiled.

Kyomi needn’t have worried about Lisa feeling left out. She quickly got comfortable with Linda, just as the other two couples were comfortable together. Kyomi noticed that Lisa and Linda were playing footsie, but she didn’t mind. It was better than Brittany and Pierre sucking face, at least.


End file.
